


Porcelain Sink.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Bottom Hank, Connor fucks Hank against a sink 👌, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hank Anderson/Connor In Love, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Connor truly loves Hank's body, but maybe Hank isn't so thrilled with himself. I suppose that means he needs to show him that "Daddy loves his baby" no matter what.A.K.A. Daddy Connor giving slutty Hank the love he deserves.





	Porcelain Sink.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hank secretly working out for weeks to be pretty for Connor bc he's super insecure. Connor gets suspicious and finds out. Then daddy Connor fucking Hank after gym with oodles of praise and "you've always been so pretty for daddy" or sum idk. Take my porn pls" thanks for the suggestion Twitter homie @whitetrashtrany

Why Hank thought Connor wouldn't notice his recent changes was ridiculous. Sure, another human might be dense enough to turn a blind eye, but when the person to hide the secret from is an artificially intelligent being specifically built with software that focuses on details not visible to the naked eye...well, Hank doesn't stand a fat chance! And Connor is so inquisitive and nosey anyway, Hank could barely wake up a minute past his body clock without Connor questioning him.

Connor does notice, but surprisingly he decides against commenting. Hank is losing weight. At first he figures it's just natural given his increase in exercise (Connor counting their active sex life in that category), and his cut down in bad food (cut down, not cut out). It's only when other people begin to look at him with intrigue, and his hours out of the house increase that Connor decides it's not so casual.

One night Hank's sat atop of Connor, bouncing energetically on his cock with his face buried in Connor's neck, and Connor's hands roam his body lovingly. He adores Hank no matter what but he can't deny how good it feels to hold the plush of his weight in his hands. He loves grabbing Hank's love handles and squeezing them, watching how Hank's face bursts red and in turn how his hips roll quicker with eagerness. Hank's belly, hips, chest, thighs-- Connor wholeheartedly adored every inch of him that carried weight. So of course when his internal software pops up with Hank's weight in pounds, he can't help but fixate on the amount of pounds lost from the previous number. It consumes him, oddly, despite how amazing it feels to have Hank moaning in the moment and tight around his cock.

And it continues for a few weeks. Hank sinks down onto Connor's cock, and the android can feel a newfound lightness in his partner. As if Connor's thighs are scales, Hank's cheeks lightly touch his artificial skin with every bounce and Connor can just see the decrease in his BMI, everytime. Not to mention Hank's abdomen starts to tone up gradually, and his arms tighten with a strong bulge- not unwelcome, course, but just different.

After pondering all the different ways he could broach the subject, Connor catches Hank in his work out gear after getting home. He stands in front of the mirror of his wardrobe, his top rolled up under his chin, and he pinches the pouch of his stomach that hangs over his shorts. Connor stands quietly behind the door frame of the bedroom and watches ideally by. Hank's face contorts with every pinch, fingers delicate with the layer of fat that clearly bothers him, and he sighs loudly out his nose, defeated. Connor knew Hank wasn't thrilled about his body at the best of times, but this was a more forceful defeat in his self-pity. It twists something internal in Connor too, he hates to see Hank so downtrodden.

Hank's hands wander round his waist as he turns this way and that, inspecting further the more giving areas of his body, and grunts when he finds more than his liking of generous plush around his waist. His gym top although rolled up is still obviously tight to his body. The sleeve clings to his muscles, suffocating the swell, and even around his collar the wet material seeps with Hank's skin, becoming one with him. Connor's eyes admire every inch of him, the wires connected to his thirium pump burning as he aches to console his lover. If he could give Hank his eyes for a second, to see the sheer beauty he sees, he would.

He steps through carefully and coughs to alert Hank of his presence. Stunned, Hank swiftly tugs his top down and stumbles backward, falling into his usual irritated mode when he feels “threatened”.

“Fuck sake, Connor, you fucking creep! You spying on me or some shit?!” He crosses his arms over his chest and grunts. Connor stays put across from him, a good few feet keeping them safe in their reservations, until Connor blinks rapidly and asks,

“When did you start working out?”

Hank's eyes momentarily widen, then he scoffs. “I dunno, couple'a weeks back. Thought it do me a bit of good.”

“You're going to the DPD gym in the evenings?”

“Yeah, so what? Jeeze, what's with the 3rd degree?” Hank snatches his hoodie off the bed and goes to walk out the room. As he gains to swiftly pass by Connor, he's stopped by a soft hand on his chest, and looks to see Connor's puppy dog brown eyes staring at him concerningly. He grinds his teeth and sighs. “It's not a big deal, Con. I'm just looking after myself is all. Wouldn't you prefer to be with someone who can keep up with you?”

“No,” Connor's quick to say, voice stern. His hand drops to rest on Hank's waist. “I want to be with you, no matter what that means.”

“Ah, don't be a dope. It's not a big deal.”

“If you would like to work out, Hank, I won't stop you, but I would feel incredibly guilty if you were doing so to please me.”

“Would you knock it off? Seriously, it's not a big deal.” Hank knocks Connor's hands away and shoves past him, storming into the bathroom. Connor promptly follows and watches Hank pull his sweaty shirt off over his head. He turns to see Connor's heavy gaze burning holes through him, and grunts angrily. “Connor, will you fuck off before I get seriously pissed-”

But before he can finish his train of thought, the wind is knocked out of him by Connor's strong hands pushing him against the bathroom sink. The harsh chilled touch of the porcelain against his warm back makes him huff, but then when he sees Connor's eyes scanning over his body possessively, bottom lip between his teeth, he feels his heart squeeze in his chest. Connor's kneads softly at Hank's love handles, admiring how his skin creases between his fingers, and smiles.

“I won't stop you doing what you want, if it truly makes you happy, but I would like to remind you…” He leans in against Hank's ear, his hand slowly dropping down to cup Hank's crotch, and whispers, “Daddy thinks you're perfect.”

A shot of arousal hits Hank like a tonne of bricks, radiating through his spine and turning his knees weak. He involuntarily bucks his hips and grinds against Connor's hand, and it's like a full body possession how suddenly his brain clouds over with absolute desperation for Connor's affection. It's something Connor especially cherishes about the older man, how his lust can take over at a moment's notice, and the Hank he knows day to day becomes a puddle of his former self. Now, in the middle of their bathroom, Hank's completely under Connor's spell while thrusting against his palm.

Connor snickers and jerks an eyebrow. “Do you like it when I touch you down there?” Connor asks, voice monotone as if nothing between them is questionable. Hank stutters to answer, his hands ultimately finding Connor's collar bone to rest against, and hangs his head.

“Connor, please…”

“What was that?” Connor teases, dragging his hand upward to trail over Hank's belly, to his chest, and landing to sit under his chin. He pulls Hank forward, and keeps his lips just out of reach. Hank knows what he's doing, and furthermore he knows it will work- it always does. “I think Daddy needs to remind you how perfect you are.”

Connor takes Hank's hands off his shoulders and firmly plants them either side of himself on the sink ledge. He holds them for a second, possessively, then let's go to glide his fingers over Hank's hips. The peach of his faux skin ripples away to reveal the matte white tips of his fingers. Hank can't help but suck in as Connor's feather-light touch tickles the underside of his belly. Connor grins.

“I love your belly.” Connor breathes out. He lifts his other hand and holds his fingers beneath the pouch of Hank's gut, softly flicking his fingers to jiggle the weight playfully. Hank hums in protest, red bleeding through his skin and spreading from his forehead all the way down his neck, and he turns his head away. Connor doesn't stop though. Instead he grips the role of fat in between his fingers and thumb and gently squeezes, pressing his forehead against Hank. “Why are you acting shy, baby?” He asks in a sultry tone. “You never need to hide from me.”

Hank's a broad guy, so seeing him act coy is something that burns Connor in the best way possible. It's a lighting no one else sees, only Connor gets the luxury, and he makes sure to lavish up the intimacy of Hank's embarrassment. Was it weird to find his humiliation hot? Connor's still trying to understand sexuality, but what he does know is he loves Hank and everything that comes with him.

Hank's knuckles begin to turn white as he grips the sink's ledge so tight. Connor continues to grope at his belly, leaning in to kiss along Hank's rough jaw line down along the sweet spots of his neck, and next thing Hank feels is the tender pinching of Connor's fingers around his nipple. He gasps, toes curling as his body tingles in response.

“Co-Connor…” Hank says through his teeth. One hand lifts to grip his shoulder blade, and it's like stars swarm the bathroom to drown them. Connor's touch is always so persist and delicate, even when it's not, it's like he was programmed with a manual to Hank's libido. His nails dig into Connor's back, the familiar tightening at the depth of his stomach driving him mad.

Connor growls - a twinge of what can only be described as metal scraping - and lifts his head to hover over Hank's lips. “I know you want to say it. You can't hide from me, Hank.”

And Jesus, does that make Hank's cock throb. He moans loudly and grabs Connor's face, pulling his lips to his own in a passionate kiss. Connor balances himself, instinctively lifting Hank off the ground to sit on the sink ledge. There's a worrying squeak but they pay it no mind. Connor starts undoing his trousers with one hand, the other still groping Hank's chest, and when his cock if finally free, he grinds it against Hank's thick thighs, moaning into his mouth.

Hank's own erection tents his work out shorts. He bucks his hips instinctively for something, but is only left with the dissatisfaction of air. Connor's cock continues to grind against the meat of his thigh like a dog in heat, and when Hank pulls away from his lips with a loud, wet pop, Connor's eyes have turned wicked.

“Do you know how perfect you are, Hank?” Connor says in a low tone; that of which goes straight to Hank's dick. The older man pushes out his chest, and like he doesn't realise it squeezes together the fat with his arms for Connor to grope. “I love every single part of you. I love how your body moves, how I can touch you and hold you and…” he licks his lips and looks at Hank under his eyelids. Hank's staring back at him, cheeks blazing red and eyes wild with desire, Connor can't help but grin. “You're all mine, baby.”

Hank bites his lip and moans. “Fuck, Daddy…” he breathes out. When Connor hears the word practically drop off Hank's tongue, he can't help but rut faster against Hank's thigh. Hank watches hungrily, and eventually shoves his hand into his shorts to play with his own desperate cock. Watching how Connor's spills with pre-cum, he furiously begins pumping in his shorts and throws his head back.

Connor's thrusts slow down. He watches how Hank touches himself, how overcome by lust he is he can't resist, and he loves it. He leans in and without warning takes Hank's nipple in his mouth, toying with the sensitive nub between his mouth. Hank howls, hand stuttering before speeding up. Connor tongues the tip of the skin between his teeth and sucks, lathering it up and mouthing his pectoral, whatever it takes to drive Hank crazy, and to top it off he grabs Hank's wrist and stops him from pleasuring himself. Hank whines, thrusting desperately.

“Please Daddy, please,” Hank begs, eyes rolling back. Connor doesn't listen though. Instead he continues to suck on Hank's perky nipple, flicking the nub and laughing under his breath as Hank mewls for something more.

Connor pulls away suddenly with a loud plop and forcefully pulls Hank off the sink ledge. He turns the him so his ass fits against Connor's cock, and holds his face to look into the bathroom mirror. Hank breathes out heavily, painfully turned on as he watches Connor's heavy eyes inspect his body, and then he moans loudly when Connor tears his shorts down and presses his dick against his ass crack.

“Your body…” Connor moans. He slowly slips his first finger between Hank's cheeks and pushes in, milking a desperate moan from his boyfriend. He rests his chin on Hank's shoulder, his other hand snaking round to massage Hank's belly pushed against the sink. “I think you have an amazing frame, baby. This,” he gives Hank's love handles a light squeeze and pushes his finger in deeper, bending to hit his prostate. Hank whines, pushing back against him. “The weight you carry, I think is perfect. I love how big you are.”

Hank watches Connor's reflection through the mirror, tongue hanging out his mouth, and wriggles his hips for more. His eyes roll back. “Daddy, fuck me…” he growls. He feels a shiver go through his spine when Connor chuckles darkly, inserting a second finger.

“Why didn't you tell me you were working out?” He lifts his hand to grip Hank's bicep. The hard muscle contracts beneath his touch. “You keeping secrets from me?” He whispers in Hank's ear, and nips at his earlobe. Hank mindlessly pushes his hips backward and moans.

“I just...I wanted to be better, for you.”

“For me?” Connor continues to open up Hank's hole, hand speeding up. Disgusting sounds of slick skin beating against each other echoes around the room but really it just further encourages the pair. Connor looks at Hank through the mirror and snickers. “Baby, I'm honoured, but you don't need to do anything. You are already amazing. I cherish your body, I love everything about you.”

Hank whines, losing his mind. His gut spasms from the rise of his orgasm. He leans his head against Connor's. “I need your dick. Please, fuck me, Daddy.”

And Connor obliges. He pulls his fingers out, laughing as Hank groans when he's left empty, and carefully he lines his cock up to Hank's ass. Leisurely, he sinks in deep to the tight, warmth of his hole and tenses his shoulders, biting his lip. He holds Hank's hips and begins slowly thrusting in and out of Hank, fingers dug deep into the fat of his skin to leave marks. Hank winces as he feels the familiar velvety stretch of Connor's length, but soon he's pushing back in perfect harmony, moaning endlessly.

Connor presses kisses to Hank's shoulder blade. “You are so good and perfect already. You have always been so pretty for daddy, haven't you? My love-- I love you, Hank.” Connor presses another soft kiss on Hank's shoulder, then rests his chin on him again, pressing against Hank's flushed face. Hank watches him through the mirror, moaning with every breath as he grinds back against Connor's cock.

“You’re just so hot...I just-- fuck, I want to keep up with you...for you.” Hank's voice cracks as he feels his chest swell, embarrassment flooding him. His grip on the sink is so tight his fingers almost feel like they're numb, but he doesn't care. All he can concentrate on is how good it feels to be full with Connor's cock, and how his long slender fingers dig into the plush of his hips. The internal humiliation he felt only made his cock harder and his legs buckle; thankfully Connor had a hold on him.

“I need to spend more time reminding you how attractive and worthy you are.” Connor kisses Hank's jaw and breaths hot and heavy against his ear. His hands snake up his body, one groping his pectoral and the other holding his midsection possessively. Hank's eyes watch how Connor tweaks with his nipple, and he nearly sobs with arousal. Connor grunts. “You are so strong already. Such a big boy, too, I love how big you are. Your broad shoulders, your wide hips, your thick thighs…” Connor's hips pick up their pace as he fucks more urgently into Hank's ass. “You are more than enough for me, baby. You're perfect for daddy.” He squeezes Hank's chest tight, watching how he gasps. “Say it.”

“Sa-say what?!”

“Say you're perfect.” Connor's hips pound so hard, the pressure makes the sink squeak. He squeezes the fat of Hank's body, loving the give of his flesh, and how Hank moans like a porn star and pushes back desperately.

Hank, reluctantly but aided by lust, moans “I'm perfect”, reaching over his shoulder to cup Connor's cheek in his palm. He looks at him through the mirror and smiles. “I'm perfect for Daddy,” he says with a deliberate tone of submission, and that's enough for Connor. He sinks his teeth into Hank's neck and bites hard, hips stuttering as he cums hard into Hank, filling him up.

“You're Daddy's perfect boy. So perfect, always. I love you, baby.” He says, exhausted, near to resting his weight on Hank's back.

Hank is completely unable to string any coherent thought together, he can just about muster up the moans that fall from him. The praise is too much, he feels like he's burning up, and before he can even think he cums with a stuttered curse. His body collapses against the cool porcelain, Connor catches him and keeps him upright, and soothes him through his orgasm.

It's a mess. Connor pulls out of Hank and watches how his cum dribbles out of Hank's ass, sliding down his thigh. He waits for him to catch his breath before turning him around and kissing him passionately. Hank is still sensitive beyond belief. He grips Connor's shirt desperately, body moulding into Connor's frame, and seemingly he's already prepared for round two.

“Would you like to take a shower?” Connor asks against his lips. Hank's mewls, quivering as Connor's fingers drag up his body sweetly.

“I want you,” Hank whispers, practically humping Connor's leg. It's charming, how endlessly hungry Hank is with lust, but Connor knows if he keeps going Hank will be beyond soar tomorrow. He pulls away and leads Hank to the tub, aiding him before also stepping in himself. Hank rests on Connor, exhausted, still horny, but hums warmly when the shower water hits against his back.

Connor holds Hank up until he's thoroughly clean - or at the very least, loses all energy and is falling asleep in his arms - and then leads him back to their bedroom. He drys him off and lays in his bed, completely naked, and lays beside him, watching as he slowly drifts in and out of consciousness. He loves watching Hank's chest rise and fall, the calming truth of his existence, and smiles when he turns over to look at him with his doleful blue eyes.

“Sorry I never told you 'bout the gym.”

Connor shakes his head. He rests a hand of Hank's hip and strokes his damp skin with his thumb. “You do not need to apologise, Hank. If you would like, I would love to accompany you from time to time.” He watches as Hank chews the idea over then shrugs. “It is no pressure of course, if you enjoy going alone. But I hope you are not going to please me.”

“Well... can't deny there's a part of me that is, yeah.”

“If that's the case then there's no need. You are truly perfect the way you are, Hank, and you will always be perfect to me. Perfectionism is subjective, or to some an illusion that does not exist, but in my eyes, it's you, however you decide to be. I love you with every inch of my being.”

Hank raises a brow and smirks, turning over. He rests his hand in Connor's cheek. “Thanks, Con. Maybe we could go on a run tomorrow, if ya like?”

With a large goofy smile, Connor nods and pulls Hank in, nuzzling his face into the older man's chest. “You make me very happy, Hank.”

“Yeah, yeah, me and my fat ass love you too.”

As he slowly drifts asleep, he's surprised to feel a firm slap to his ass, making him jump. He looks at Connor with intrigue, and laughs when he sees the android cock his brows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support or commission, head to my twitter @hanksdaddykink and DM me. I got a Ko-Fi for that good shit 👌


End file.
